


Want You For Me

by bikuai



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Injury Recovery, a mention of Hari Khalsa, another IW fic, surprise surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikuai/pseuds/bikuai
Summary: Everyone falls in love sometimes.
Relationships: Salen Kotch/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Call of Duty: Reader Inserts





	Want You For Me

**Author's Note:**

> None of my Kotch fics are connected or in the same verse; I literally characterize him different every single time.
> 
> This one is soft, but the next one won’t be.
> 
> Also: Luv by Tory Lanez

“You’re always welcome here.”

Those were not the words you expected when you showed up at the admiral’s front door in the late evening, hands stained with blood.

Most of it was yours, originating from the gash in your side or the scrape at your temple. Salen didn’t ask for an explanation; he only waved you inside and ran off to find a first-aid kit. You took that opportunity to collapse onto the nearest couch and black out. 

You weren’t on the couch when you woke up. This room was all too familiar: the plush comforter beneath you, the soft lighting, the naval memorabilia hanging on the walls. All of it reminded you of the lazy afternoons spent with Salen during his shore leaves. Memories of coffee-fueled movie marathons and clandestine book talks—both featuring contraband Earthen media—washed over you as you took in your surroundings.

Blinking and bleary-eyed, you tried to sit up, but a rush of stabbing pain in your side foiled your attempt. Your groans of pain drew your boyfriend into the room from the adjoining bathroom. He was drying his hands in a towel when he spotted your trembling form 

“Relax, relax,” he said, easing you onto your back. “I just finished stitching your wound, so it’s going to be tender for a while. You shouldn’t try to move too much.” Salen sat on the edge of the bed and began tracing soothing patterns on your cheek. “Did you need something?”

You took a deep breath, wincing as you felt the skin stretch, then turned your attention to Salen. “Can you turn off the lights? My head hurts.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to eat something first? You lost a lot of blood, almost too much,” he added, trailing his knuckles down your neck. The worry in his voice upset you, so you let yourself indulge his protective tendencies.

“Hmm, maybe some chamomile tea?” You suggested.

“Of course,” he replied, on instinct. Before getting up, he kissed your lips then your forehead. You watched him as he left, only now noticing that he’d stripped off the outer layers of his uniform. What remained was a black standard issue jumpsuit, the type that provided insulation in the cold recesses of SDF warships. You envied Salen’s comfort, for the clothes he had dressed you in didn’t offer nearly as much warmth. You understood that warmth was likely not on his mind after saving your life, but did he really have to pick such a thin sweater?

Deciding to take things into your own hands, you inched to the edge of the bed and managed to sit up without ripping any stitches. However, it was still quite painful as you stood to pull back the comforter. Easing back into the bed, you wondered how you’d been able to make it here in the first place with such wounds.

Your pondering didn’t get very far, as Salen soon returned with a tray holding your tea and two pill bottles. He set the tray on the bedside table and reclaimed his place on the edge of the bed.

“You look cold. Do you want another blanket?” He asked, shaking a tablet from one of the bottles.

“No, I think I’ll feel better once I’ve had some tea to warm me up,” you said. “What are the pills for?”

Salen held out his palm with three of them. “Two are iron supplements. One is a painkiller. You’ll still be feeling weak for the next couple of days, but the pain won’t be as bad.”

You took them one at a time, each with a mouthful of tea to wash it down. The love of your life watched you all the while and occasionally leaned in to place a kiss on your lips. The tea was delicious; by the time you finished your cup, you had told him so several times. Maybe it was the blood loss or the tea, but your mind wavered between awareness and semi-consciousness. If Salen was bothered at all by your eccentricity, he didn’t show it, instead choosing to deactivate the lights as you had requested earlier.

“Thanks, admiral,” you murmured as he slipped into bed behind you. He laughed at the odd term of endearment you’d bestowed on him. Its incongruousness never failed to strike a flame in his heart.

“Anything for you, my love.” He wrapped his arm around you, careful not to touch the sensitive skin near your stitches. You’re grateful for the warmth of his body against yours; Martian nights were bad enough during the summer months, but in the depths of winter, average temperatures were below -80 degrees Celsius. The energy usage limits instated during winter didn’t help either.

After a long pause, Salen squeezed your hip to get your attention. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah,” you replied sleepily.

“Who stabbed you?”

“Some drunk dude. I think he mentioned being captain of some ship. Crivitz, I think? I’d never heard of it before.”

Salen placed a kiss on the back of your neck. “I'll put a hit on him in the morning.”

You laugh. “Salen, you’re too good to me.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Someone should put an Intracore hit on me.


End file.
